He Doesn't Love Me, Does He?
by WhoLovesDetectiveConan
Summary: "I think you know the answer to that, Ayumi-chan…" She knew something was off when they kissed, but she could never place a finger on it.  He never kissed back.


"Ai-chan…?"

"Neh?"

"Do you ever doubt that Mitsuhiko-kun loves you…?"

A little surprised by the strange-sounding question, Haibara turned to face the now 18-year-old Ayumi Yoshida, who was sitting next to her on the roof of Agasa Hakase's house. The young woman tucked her brunette hair behind her ear as she pulled a leg up to her chest. She held a dazed and almost sorrowful look on her face, indicating that there was something on her mind. She raised an eyebrow at her friend, who looked at her from the side before turning back to the sunrise that was still waking up itself.

"Of course not, why?"

"I just… I feel like Conan-kun _cares _about me but… It doesn't feel like he loves me." Haibara inwardly scoffed. 11 years and she's just **now **figuring that out?

Yes, Conan Edogawa was dating Ayumi, but he has never held any romantic feelings towards her. Oh no, his heart still belonged to the ever-aging Ran Mouri, who was still the fairest in the land- even at the age of 28. Oh yes, Haibara knew fully well that **Ayumi **knew of his infatuation with her- but Ayumi thought it was just that, a mere infatuation. NEVER did Ayumi EVER consider that maybe his feelings for Ran were as true as those she held for _him_.

After the latest encounter with the temporary cure to her drug, which consisted of Conan nearly dying and being sent to the hospital because he took in too much at the same time, she refused to work any further on the antidote. She didn't feel that he was ready for it if he was DUMB enough to take THAT much. Somehow he got the idea into his head that maybe if he took more than what he was supposed to that it would somehow chemically fix his problem.

…It didn't.

He was quite upset at this, refusing to even LOOK at her for WEEKS.

As time went on, he still didn't give up. Agasa still assisted him in finding the antidote. After the suspicion rose of him and his hormones, he quickly grabbed Ayumi- the closest girl he knew who wasn't already taken or older than he was- and started to date her. Ayumi, thinking that her feelings had finally been returned, started being the best girlfriend she could be.

She celebrated his birthday alone with him- much to his disliking.

She gave him home-made chocolate on Valentine's Day- to keep his image up he gave her a white headband and nothing else.

She kissed him- he wiped his mouth when she was out of eye-shot every time.

She even- and this was the most recent- asked him if he wanted to start having… relations.

Supposedly, Conan jumped up in the air twenty feet, made an excuse and ran away.

Haibara sighed. That little mishap was probably why Ayumi was questioning his feelings, although she's been rather naïve not to the rest of the time.

"He doesn't love me, does he?"

Haibara's breath hitched. She knew she was Ayumi's best friend and if she didn't answer truthfully… she was just as bad as Conan was.

And she was rather upset with his choices…

So this was the right thing to say and the right thing to do. She had to tell Ayumi the truth and taking a deep breath, she did. "I think you know the answer to that, Ayumi-chan…"

Ayumi nodded, face dropping even further. Usually she would make a joke to lighten the mood, but she could see Ayumi was not in the mood for such actions. Reaching over, she delicately wrapped an arm around her friend, hugging her for comfort.

As she whimpered, tears welling up in her eyes, she nuzzled into her friend's arms. Haibara knew how much Ayumi hated crying. She had heard somewhere that Conan didn't like girls who cried- and Haibara could say she hadn't seen her cry since.

!.!/3

"Ayumi… I give up. What's wrong?"

Ayumi didn't respond to her "ever-loyal" boyfriend's question, running a strand of hair behind her ear.

Conan let out a moan of annoyance. "Ayumi- talk to me."

She refused to do just that, her head looking towards the ground. He groaned now, deciding to give up as they reached the gate before her door.

"I'll see you tomorrow…"

He found himself letting out a sigh of relief as she spoke. "Finally, you say something. Yeah, see you tomorrow."

Hesitantly, Ayumi leaned up and gave him a sweet kiss to the lips.

She knew something was off when they kissed, but she could never place a finger on it.

He never kissed back.

Slowly placing her hands on his shoulders, she leaned further into the kiss, wanting to feel just a tiny bit of reciprocation.

She didn't get any.

Pulling away, she walked into the gate, quickly hiding behind the wall of her fence. Her eyes watched him like a hawk. _I have to know if what Ai-chan said was true… does he wipe his lips after he kisses me?_

He stood there, watching the gate she walked through, sighing before running a hand through his hair.

"Jeez… what IS her problem?" He gently touched his lips, tips of fingers brushing them. There was something off. He felt it in the kiss.

Shaking his head, he wiped what he could off of his mouth before turning away, starting to walk home to Ran.

…Ayumi felt her heart break into two.

"So… she was right…" Surprised, Conan turned around. "Neh? Ayumi? What's wrong?"

_Don't act like you don't know…_

"It's just as Ai-chan said. You… You wipe your mouth after we kiss."

"GAH?" Conan felt himself take a shocked step back. "Huh? What? N-No!... NOOOOOOOoooooo!" He could tell this wasn't fooling her. _Oh great… what am I going to do…? She knows! SHE KNOWS!_

"Don't lie to me…" Ayumi felt it. She was about to cry. Her legs were shaking tremendously and she couldn't keep from whimpering if she tried. "Bahrou! I would NEVER-"

"STOP!"

The sudden interruption sent Conan back a step. "JUST STOP IT CONAN! STOP LYING TO ME!"

Her voice came out like she should be crying, like she should be bawling even.

The tears were coming, she knew it, and she couldn't stop them.

"You've been lying to me all of this time… about what we are, what you want from me, how you feel…" For some reason, she noticed his eyes widen as he took a step or two towards her. Subconsciously, she took a step back in response. Why was he approaching her like that?

That was when she felt it.

Her hand reached up slowly and silently, softly touching the wet skin on her face.

For the first time in years, she was crying, and she didn't know how to stop.

Conan continued to approach her, his hands outstretched as if to let her know she was friendly.

She glared. No, no he was NOT going to say something sweet this time.

She was NOT going to listen to him this time and was most certainly NOT going to stop her tears.

"You told me you loved me."

He bit his lip.

"You told me you cared."

He held his breath.

"You dated me for 8 years and never told me you loved her… you never told me that I wasn't the one you thought of before sleeping or that I wasn't the girl you wanted or that I… I…" He came to a halt in front of her, eyes glaring into hers. They were demanding her to stop talking.

"… And it's killing me that you don't love me."

Conan reached up, his eyes clouded with something and she couldn't quite tell what, as he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

When she gasped at the sudden intrusion, he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, hands gripping her shoulders firmly. Ayumi was… shocked to say the least. Just a few seconds ago she was yelling and screaming and now…

Conan's hands traveled down to her legs, picking them up and wrapping them around his waist as she gently wrapped her arms around his neck.

He brought her inside, delicately pressing her up against the wall next to her door.

His tongue softly played around with hers as he rubbed her back.

_This _was more than he expected. He expected for there to be no fun in it, for no real feeling to be involved.

But here the two of them were, her body stiff against his as their lips locked in a kiss.

Wait… she's tense?

He needed to change that…

Slowly, he moved his hands up and down her back in opposite motions. With each rub he felt her relax just the tiniest bit more. _Conan-kun… _The tears that had been running down her face were already long forgotten, she realized, as his hands massaged her back, allowing her to lean into him.

What she didn't have the time to realize is that she had breasts… breasts that had matured and grown over the years- Conan had seen them.

And now they were pressed up against his chest, making him gasp into the kiss, his hands tightening on her back.

Meanwhile, her arms wrapped further around his neck as she deepened the kiss hesitantly, afraid he would pull away.

Conan deepened the kiss as well, running a hand down to her butt, squeezing gently.

Ayumi pulled away instantly, gasping at the feel. "Conan-kun…" She looked him in the eyes as he leaned up and pecked her lips. "It's okay. Just calm down… relax." His hand rubbed her backside tenderly as she closed her eyes and brought her lips to his once more.

She couldn't deny how hot her cheeks were getting as his hands rubbed her smoothly, her own rubbing his shoulders up and down. He continued to move his hand up and down and back and forth… but then he got a tad bit bored. He was curious and… this was a feeling he was inexperienced with. Never had he actually kissed Ayumi back, but now he was holding her against a wall, his hands in places he never thought they would be. He bit his lip, slowly rubbing down her butt again. Ayumi pressed harder against him in response. A groan was in her throat, ready to be let out but she refused… what if that was too much for what he was doing?

But then she felt his hand go lower than her butt.

_Conan…?_

He felt her stiffen once more- but he knew this time it couldn't be helped. Inwardly taking a deep breath, he placed his fingers over her womanhood, pressing them up against it and moving back and forth. Ayumi couldn't help but moan, her hands clutching his back once more. It was tighter, though, her grasp. Realizing that she liked this, he continued to press his fingers against it, pressing further and further- as far as he could while there was still cloth covering it. Ayumi bit his lip, trying desperately to please him as well when she knew her own body was blocking his lower area from view. Deciding they'd spent enough time there, he brought her over to her bedroom, knowing by heart where it was from the countless birthdays he had to (and was actually, not-so-forced to) spend with her. Using his foot to feel out the area, he found her bed and laid her down, getting on top and straddling her.

Soon enough, he pulled his lips away, looking down at her. She stared up at him blankly, blushing at their actions. She looked like she wanted to say something but he wouldn't have it. He _knew _she was going to question him about Ran and he _knew _that she thought Ran was the only one he ever thought about.

But she _wasn't_.

And it's because of this he knew he was going to be there when she woke up.

He knew that he wasn't letting go of her until it was of the upmost importance to.

And he knew he loved her.

"Conan-"

"Don't."

He leaned his head down to her chest, ripping the top buttons off with his teeth as he used one hand to move up and down her thigh.

Pulling away, he looked down at his work. Her shirt was half-done and skirt was starting to bunch up. He was _not _pleased with the fact that it still covered her underwear. Growling some, he gently parted her legs, other hand massaging the area in between her thighs. He could see her face heating up just from his touch… and he liked it.

Slowly, he moved the hand on her thigh upwards as the other rested on her hip. Ayumi gasped when his hands came into contact with her womanhood once more. He smiled sweetly before dragging the hand up (making her squeak) and grasping the top of her panties. She whined a little in fake protest as he slid them down, revealing the beautiful sight of her entire nude lower half.

He was breathless.

"Conan…"

Lightly, he put his hand over the bikini line, looking up at her before moving the hand back down to where it was before. The area was getting a little wet and he felt as though he got a giant pat on the back. Ayumi held her breath as the fingers on the hand made room for themselves as he pushed the sides apart. Slowly, he slid one finger in.

Ayumi gasped in pleasure at the sudden feeling. He smirked, moving the finger around a little. Ayumi groaned, hands clutching the bed tightly as he slipped another finger in, moving both in and out, sometimes circling them inside her.

Ayumi was gasping, cheeks a dark red. Conan couldn't help but feel the need for more. He quickened the pace of the fingers, her gasps making it hard for him to stop.

She bit her lip, taking in the feeling. It was… amazing.

She had imagined it would have been this way for the two of them when they first did it but she never knew it was going to feel _this __**good**_.

He pulled them out once more, holding them outside. Ayumi looked up at him in wonder. He looked her in the eyes, leaned down, and kissed her passionately. Surprised for the fifth time that night but not displeased, she kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Then, without warning, he plunged his fingers back in, quickly, with force, and deep. Ayumi gasped, letting out a louder moan. He smiled larger, climbing off of her. Confused, Ayumi watched him as he slowly moved downwards and off. _Was this… was this for nothing more than pleasure…? _The thought scared her- _**really **_scared her. Tears started to well up in her eyes again. Was she being used?

"C… Conan-kun…"

"Shhh… just sit back and enjoy."

Ayumi's eyes widened.

But… he's backing off and-

Ayumi gasped, screaming out his name as his head went down in between her legs, his tongue lashing out at the area. He smirked at this as he curled his tongue and stuck it into her, moving it around in a similar motion to what he had done with his fingers. "Oh god… C… Conan-kun…" Ayumi couldn't help but make another "Ahhh" sound at the movements he was making. Her hands reached down, grabbing his head and running her hands through his hair.

This, in turn, made him moan as well, sucking a little at her.

Her hands clutched his head tighter as he sucked even harder, humming a little.

Ayumi let out yet another "Ah" sound as he moved his tongue deeper, hands on her hips. His thumbs traced circles around the bone as he pushed her legs even further apart.

"P… please… C… Conan…"

He pulled away, giving the area a lick to part from it with. Ayumi was breathing heavily, now, panting as her cheeks turned even redder than before. He went back to his old position over her, breathing heavily as well. "Ayumi…"

She looked up at him, their eyes meeting as the two of them panted.

Slowly, he reached up and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers, startling her.

"Conan-kun I… are you sure you want to do this… with me…?"

He smiled sweetly, not really answering the question.

Seconds passed and Ayumi was getting antsy. They were either doing this or they weren't. She wanted him now and if she had to wait a second longer she… she didn't even know WHAT she would do.

"Conan-"

"I love you."

Ayumi felt herself gasp at his sudden confession as his hand that clutched hers tightened. "I love you… now let me _make _love to you."

What choice did she have but to nod at his request, spreading her legs out enough for him to get through? She slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, throwing them off to the side. She felt her heartbeat quicken as he slid his boxers off, climbing back onto her.

She heard the first time always hurt… how badly, though?

Conan smiled lovingly, seeing what was troubling her. "It's okay… if it hurts I'll stop."

Ayumi nodded as he positioned himself right outside of her. "Are you ready?"

"…Yeah."

Conan took a deep breath, slowly pressing his lower half into hers. Ayumi gasped yet again, biting her lip to keep herself from complaining about the pain. "Are you ready for more…?"

She nodded silently, waiting for him to continue.

Delicately, he slipped further into her, trying to move as little as he could.

"M… Move it around a little, Conan… maybe that'll help."

Conan looked down at her, staring into her watering eyes. "Are you sure…?" She nodded again.

He tried, but he was being a tad bit hesitant, worried for her still. _I love her… I don't want to HURT her…_

"Conan… it's okay." Ayumi lowered her hand down, grabbing onto his penis lightly, then grasping it a little tighter.

Conan gasped, feeling an electric shock of pleasure spread through his veins. "A-Ayumi…"

Ayumi smiled at the pleasure he was getting, beginning to move it around inside herself.

Conan moaned, closing his eyes and hanging his head over her, breathing getting even more labored than before. Ayumi smiled and bit her lip in pleasure as well.

She was able to make him happy himself, then…

"Ayumi…" he grabbed her hand. She looked up at him, perplexed. He was breathing heavily, his hand over hers. Sweat beaded his forehead as he watched her intently. "Ayumi… let me do the work…"

"But Conan-"

"It's okay… I just didn't want to hurt you."

But now it was a whole different ball game. Seeing how she had gotten used to it, he gently stuck himself inside of her a little farther, earning a moan.

Finally, he took it back out, pushing back in.

He grabbed her hips again, beginning to thrust in and out of her.

In.

"Ah…"

Out.

"Conan."

In.

"AH!"

Out.

"CONAN!"

The more he thrusted, the harder he thrusted and the quicker he thrusted, the louder her screams and moans would get.

The louder she got, the more he found himself moaning.

He slowed down for a few seconds, pushing deeper into her. She moaned his name.

Panting at the sound, he began to go deeper and deeper, moving it around.

Ayumi tilted her head back, letting out another "Ah" sound. It was longer this time, though, and sounded more breathless.

Her walls suddenly tightened around him, squeezing and begging for more. He let out his own moan.

"A… Ayumi…" The voice that came out was soft and loving.

"It's okay…" She looked up into his eyes, wrapping her legs around his waist. "I… want you to."

"Ayumi…" He breathed, leaning down and kissing her ever-so-gently on the lips.

Pulling away, he kissed her cheek. "I love you…"

She smiled. "I know you do."

He smiled back, taking a deep breath before continuing to plunge into the heaven that was Ayumi, her walls tightening even more than before.

Conan titled his own head back, letting out a pleasurable scream before moaning her name.

Ayumi finally let herself scream once more as she felt him release inside of her, the feeling foreign and… and it felt so good.

She came with him, realizing she already had three other times before. She giggled, watching as Conan fell limp beside her in her bed, his arms still holding her close.

Nothing was needed to be said…

She knew and he knew how deeply he felt for her, and from that day on, Ayumi never questioned his love for her again.


End file.
